Geisha Dreams
by LyaraCR
Summary: Songfic de Geisha Dreams - Rollergirl. MinaNaru/Namikazecest, fluffy, levinho. Quase conto de fadas. Sim, isto foi um "choque inspiracional".


**Hello people! Venho lhes trazer uma fic, na verdade uma songfic MinaNaru/Namikazecest.**

**:::...Geisha Dreams,...:::**

**::::....por Lyara C.R....::::**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Naruto estava em seu quarto estudando quando aquela música começou a dar sinal de vida na rádio. Largou todos os seus materiais e correu em direção ao som, deixando-o no máximo volume. Estava sozinho em casa. Seu coração disparou. Aquilo trazia à tona todos os seus sonhos, todas as suas vontades. Aquela música tocava fundo em sua alma, lhe trazia uma felicidade tão grande e pesada, que o fazia querer chorar.

Vestido em apenas uma regata preta e uma bermuda curta branca, jogou-se no espaço vazio do quarto. O sol da tarde brilhava alaranjado, passando pelo vidro de sua janela, tornando o momento perfeito demais. Tudo que ele queria, era poder ser quem ele realmente era, pegar toda essa adrenalina que agora o consumia por dentro e elevá-la ao topo do mundo, consigo e com todos os seus sonhos. Sim. Por incrível que pareça com tantas auto-repreensões, ele ainda tinha sonhos. Que talvez jamais pudessem se concretizar, mas mesmo assim, ele os ansiava. Derramava lágrimas e distribuía sorrisos por eles. Vivia ou sobrevivia por eles.

"_**Empty heart and empty soul  
A lover on remote control  
All colors fade to gray  
The more they play this love charade"**_

Elevou suas mãos. Girou. Jogou os braços para frente, se dobrando como num gesto de cumprimento, o qual o fez flexionar os joelhos e levantar-se de súbito, abraçando ao seu próprio corpo e abaixando a cabeça, antes de girar e atirar os braços para cima novamente, entregando-se à música...

"_**Why don´t you see, why don´t you feel that love is free?**_

**_Ichi-gi ichi-go  
All alone in Tokyo  
Don´t you see? Don´t you know?  
They got nowhere else to go  
Ichi-gi, ichi-go  
Far away from Tokyo_**

**_They believe  
In Geisha Dreams"_**

Girou mais uma vez e deixou-se respirar fundo enquanto sentia-se arrepiar tamanha a ação da música sobre si.

Não sabia, mas estava sendo observado desde poucos segundos atrás. O observador sentia o mesmo efeito da música sobre si. Já havia dançado com sua namorada tempos atrás, na época onde acreditavam em seus sonhos, na época onde não os haviam realizado ainda, quando tinham tais metas à seguir.

Agora, era apenas desfrutar de seus sonhos. Não sonhavam mais. Por quê? Por medo? Sabe-se lá... Por que não podia sonhar? Era proibido? Não. Doía sonhar e temer a falta de tempo ou coragem para se realizar. Não. Ele podia sonhar. Ele **podia** sonhar.

"**Perfect body and perfect smile  
An illusion for a while  
Born to love and trained to please  
And paid to put your mind at ease"**

Sorriu. Adentrou o quarto. Ele girava mais uma vez, com os braços abertos. Tirou os sapatos e resolveu sonhar mais uma vez...

"**But don´t you see, but don´t you feel that love is free?"**

Abraçou-o pela cintura quando notou que saltaria. O girou e o viu sorrir. Era um sonho? Não. Era a realização de um. Sorriu junto a ele. Seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o dele. Sim, ele também sabia dançar. Acompanhou depois de soltá-lo no chão e segurar apenas sua mão, para que ele fosse e voltasse aos seus braços girando.

"**Ichi-gi ichi-go  
All alone in Tokyo  
Don´t you see? Don´t you know?  
They got nowhere else to go  
Ichi-gi, ichi-go  
Far away from Tokyo"**

O levantou e o viu jogar as pernas, como fazia com ela, quando ela ainda tinha força vital para se divertir. Ainda tinha, mas era um tipo de diversão séria, adulta demais para ele, que ainda sentia que tinha muito à aproveitar. O largou mais uma vez; seguiram seus movimentos individuais. Saltaram, giraram e tomou-lhe a mão mais uma vez.

"**They believe  
In Geisha Dreams"**

Levantou-o em seus braços e o suportou dobrar-se para trás, com os braços estendidos enquanto giravam. Ajoelhou-se, olharam-se nos olhos...

"**All your love and hopes and dreams  
All you feel down deep inside aint´t real  
Don´t count for anything  
Cause Geisha dreams aren't meant to be"**

Levantou-se e levantou-lhe apenas com os dedos sob seu queixo. Espicharam os braços para o lado da janela, dando as mãos e o mais novo deixou-se ser girado quando o mais velho suspedeu seu braço, segurando-lhe apenas a ponta dos dedos.

Parou com as costas contra o peito dele. Olhou para cima. Estava sendo como no clipe. Perfeito. Um sonho. Um sonho que era realidade.

"**Why don´t you see, why don´t you feel that love is free?"**

Afastou-se bruscamente e foi puxado. Agora frente à frente, o mais velho o pegou no colo e ele fez o que deveria ser feito: Enlaçou-lhe as pernas na cintura. Giraram. Três vezes, enquanto ele deixava os finos braços estendidos mais uma vez no ar...

Pararam. Desceu escorregando vagarosamente e mais uma vez estavam frente à frente. O fim da música se aproximava.

"**Ichi-gi ichi-go  
All alone in Tokyo  
Don´t you see? Don´t you know?  
They got nowhere else to go  
Ichi-gi, ichi-go  
Far away from Tokyo"**

Respiravam entrecortadamente. Olhos nos olhos. Depositou suas mãos na cintura do mais novo e fez como deveria. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

"**They believe  
In Geisha Dreams"**

Tremeu. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Estavam como no modo mais certo da dança... Mas... Não, não podia ser. Era um sonho.

Sentiu que, embalados pelo final da música, seus corpos bailavam entre um beijo molhado. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia o quão errado era. Mas... Era um sonho. Um presente de Morfeu. Não. Não era um sonho. Definitivamente... Podia sentir as batidas de ambos corações, ritmados, juntos.

Se separaram pela maldia falta de ar. Naruto varreu aquele corpo com o olhar. Uma calça preta provavelmente do terno e a camisa social branca como a paz, bagunçada. Três botões abertos. Era a visão de um anjo? Não. Era apenas ele.

― Otou-san...

― Naruto...

Se abraçaram e alí ficaram até as últimas notas encerrarem a canção... Havia sido um sonho acordado... Um sonho real. Realizado.

"**Dadi~da~dadi~da~dadi~dadi~dadi~da..."**

**::..Fim..::**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Descobrí essa música agora de madrugada e tive que escrever, afinal, me tocou a alma. Espero que tenha sido tão legal lê-la quanto foi escrevê-la.**

**:::...Beijos à todos...:::**


End file.
